An Alliance? What?
by KaneGrl13
Summary: Sadie, Walt, Zia , Carter are sent to a Greek camp to make an alliance with them. Will they get mor than they set out for? I SUCK at summaries! Please read anyways! PLEASE reveiw! NO FLAMES! Ps. my FIRST fanfic! Discontinued for time being.
1. Chapter 1

"An Alliance?"

By KaneGrl13

**Hi guys! I've read so many awesome fanfics! I decided I would attempt to write one myself. Well minus the "awesome" part depending on if you like it or hate it. I really hope it's the first option. This is my first fan fiction story. NO flames allowed! CC is VERY welcome though! But ABSULUTELY NO flames!**

**This is story is set three years after SS and two years after the last PJO book. Since the last two books are not out yet I am saying the seven succeeded on their quest and no one died. Hazel and frank returned to Camp Jupiter. But they visit Camp Half-blood every summer and stay for two months then go back to Camp Jupiter.**

**Ages:**

**Annabeth: 19**

**Percy: 19**

**Jason: 19**

**Piper: 19 **

**Leo: 19**

** Nico: 17 **

**Sadie: 17 **

**Carter: 19**

**Zia: 19**

**Walt: 19**

**Alright now that that is taken care of disclaimer time.**

**Me: *groans* Hey Leo! Can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Leo: Sure! *clears his throat and takes a big breath* KaneGrl13 does not own Me, Sadie, Piper, Jason, Carter, Percy, Zia, Annabeth, Walt, Nico, or anyone else she might put in here. She does not own TKC or PJO.**

**Me: Um…thanks Leo but you didn't have to go into all that detail. But I DO own this plot! I definitely don't own TKC though. If I did, Walt would NEVER have fallen for Sadie. He would have liked Jaz instead. Any who on with the story! Remember to review! **

Chapter 1

Sadie's POV

Splash! I wake up with my face dripping wet. '_Not again!_' I opened my eyes to find Zia holding her wand in her hand. Zia is the girl my idiotic brother, Carter, finally got the guts to ask out last month. [Ouch! Carter! I was being kind! No hitting!] "Zia! Was that really necessary?!" I yelled.

"No." Zia admitted.

"Then why did you do it? You could've just shaken me or yelled! My room IS soundproof! You could've yelled as loud as you could!" I scolded.

"I did it because it was the second thing that came to mind." She answered.

"I'm probably going to regret asking. But what was the first?" I regretted saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"The first was to send Anubis to wake you up. But I thought the second was simpler."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You thought sending Anubis up here up here is easier than getting your wand out and saying a spell? A spell that is very hard for you to do since you are a fire magician. In fact how did you even manage it? Zia, you spend WAY too much time with Carter."

"That about sums it up. Sadie your brother is very nice. I DO NOT spend WAY too much time with Carter."

"He's only nice with you because you're his girlfriend. And because he has liked you since before he rescued you. He liked your _shabti_ before we even knew it was a _shabti. _That's the ONLY reason he is nice to you_. _Wait why are you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be in Egypt with Carter and Amos?"

"No Carter and Amos are downstairs right now. We got here about an hour ago. Carter and I didn't even know we were coming until this morning when Amos said he needed to tell us something. He said he had to tell you at the same time."

"OooKay. What time is it?"

"10:30 in the morning."

WHAT?! Haven't you people heard of sleeping in?!"

"Hey! We were being nice! If it were up to me I would've waken you up right when we got here."

"Well you got your way a little bit. You woke me up with water!" _'I can't believe Amos thought it was okay to send Zia!'_

"Anyways Amos said he wanted us to meet in the library at 11:30."

"Okay. Now get out. I need to get ready."

Once Zia was gone I locked my door. I put on a black tank top, a pair of cute skinny jeans, and my combat boots. Then I put on some jewelry. I put my _djed _necklace and my amulet Walt gave me for my thirteenth birthday. I have other jewelry but these two are my favorite. When I was done getting dressed I decided to quickly put some black streaks in my hair.

After I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some food. I was STARVING! Once I finished eating I went to our library here in Brooklyn house. When I got there Walt, Carter, Bast, Zia, and Amos were already waiting for me.

"Finally! What took you so long?" My moron of a brother asked. [Carter! I thought we agreed you would stop hitting me! I was being nice again! I could have said my idiotic, stupid, moron of a brother.]

"It is none of your business! "I said then turned my attention to Amos. "Why are you guys here? Why is Walt/Anubis here? No offence Walt. And why did you send _Zia _to wake me up?" I jabbed a finger at Zia when I said her name.

"I have something very important to tell you all. I sent Zia because everyone else was busy." Amos answered.

"I guess that makes sense. But next time send Walt/Anubis! Or, I can't believe I am saying this, Carter…."

"What's so important that we had to come here for you to be able to tell us?" Carter cut in.

"Do you know about the Greek and the Roman myths?" Bast asked.

"Yes." Zia, Walt, Carter, and I answered in unison.

"The Greek and Roman gods are real. Do you remember in the myths how they would have children with mortals?"

"Yup." We answered again.

"They still do that. Their children are half mortal and half Greek god. They are called demigods.

"There is a camp for these demigods in Long Island. You will visit the camp. Their director and I have arranged for you to stay there for there for a week."

"What? Why? What about my trainees?" Carter was just about to day something about the trainees being ours, not mine. But I cut him off. "Yes Carter. They are MY trainees since you aren't here enough to help train them. If they are anyone else's trainees they would be Walt's since he is here to help train them every day." I smirked at Carter's face. "Who will teach them while I'm gone?"

"I will train them, along with the help of some of Bast. I will have the older magicians help me teach the younger ones." Amos said.

"To answer your second question, you are going to make an alliance with the Greeks. Well that is our plan at least. You will be staying for a month to know and trust them. When the month is up we will have four of them come and stay with us for a month." Bast said.

"When do we leave?" Walt asked.

"You will leave later today." Amos Answered.

"WHAT? What time?" The four young magicians asked in unison.

"You have a half hour to pack then you will leave." Bast said calmly. We hurried to our rooms as soon as Bast was done talking. _'I can't believe they told us today! They should have told us a week ago! Or they could have told us yesterday! Then we would have time to prepare and pack for the trip! It takes like at least a day to prepare for a weeklong trip! Well at least Walt and Zia are coming. I hope there is a graveyard or a place of death nearby. Then I could talk to Anubis.' _I thought.

You guys are probably wondering if I still like Walt and Anubis. Ever since Walt asked Jaz out I've stopped liking him. _'I know! How is it possible to stop liking me! I mean I am awesome!_ [No Carter. I am not full of myself! ] As for Anubis, I still like him. For those of you who are wondering, yes I _still_ have that poster of him on the inside of my closet. [Stop snickering Carter! It's not funny! I bet if I went in your room I would find some very embarrassing things! So shut up! *I hit Carter in on the side.* that is for snickering!] Sorry about that. It was just Carter being well Carter. Anyways back to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time elapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half an hour later

Okay Amos we're ready." I said. We are in our library at Brooklyn House now.

"But how are we going to get to their camp?" Carter asked.

"You will use a portal of course. I will make it myself for you in a minute. I have to say goodbye first." Amos said. Then he came and said "goodbye" to each of us as he gave us a hug. Bast did the same.

"Be careful my kittens." Bast said.

"Okay Bast." Carter said. Unfortunately Bast still calls us her kittens even after all these years.

"Alright next stop camp." Amos said as he opened a portal for us.

"Bye." We said then slipped through the portal. When I came out the other side it was very bright. We had landed on the top of a hill. (**I know in TKC they needed an artifact on the other side but in this story I didn't think there would be an Egyptian artifact in a Greek camp. I also didn't how close the nearest Egyptian artifact would be to the camp**.) When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw a strawberry patch with lush strawberries ready to get picked and a camp. The camp had a climbing wall with was that lava falling down it, an arena for sword fighting, a stable for horses, a beautiful forest, and a big blues colored house in the middle of the camp, and a dinning pavilion. It looked like an interesting camp. There is a cluster of about 25 cabins on the side of the camp. **(Sorry. I don't know how many cabins there really is since Rick Riordan didn't say in Heroes of Olympus.) **

After I finished looking around I wondered where all the campers are. Then I realized they were right in front of us. One of the campers stepped forward. I realized he isn't entirely human. His bottom half was a beautiful white stallion. He is a centaur.

"Welcome to camp half-blood. I'm Chiron, the director. Follow me."

**Well that's the first chapter! Yay! I'm sorry if it's boring! I am going to try to make the next chapters better! Sorry if it's pretty crappy! Is Sadie in character? Please tell me! I want to know! This is my first fanfiction! PLEASE review! I need to know what you think! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So I wasn't going to make this Sadie's POV. At first this was going to be part of the first chapter but then it got really big, so I'm turning this into the second chapter. **

Chapter 2

Sadie's POV

The centaur said and then turned to his campers. "Counselors meet in the big house. The rest of you back to your back to your normal activities!"

Everyone started walking away. Some of them headed to the blue colored house which must be the "Big House" they must be the counselors. When we got to the front porch of the Big House Chiron led us to a big room with a ping pong table in the middle of it with chairs around the table. Most of the counselors were already there. I looked around the room and my eye caught on a guy who looked like a Latino elf. I guess I watched him longer than I thought when Chiron started to talk.

"Alright everyone is here so we can get started. You all know that these four are here." Chiron gestured to us when he said "these four". "You are all wondering who they are and why they are here. I will let them introduce themselves. Then I will explain why they are here." I pushed Carter forward.

"Go ahead oh great and mighty Pharaoh." I whispered in Carter's ear in a mocking voice. I smirked at Carter's discomfort. Aren't I nice? [Don't answer that Carter!]

"I-I" Carter cleared his throat and spoke a little bit louder and with more courage in his voice. "I am Carter Kane. Former host of Horus, god of war, and I am the son of Julius Kane, Host of Osiris, the King of the Underworld." I looked around the room to see wide eyed faces.

"Carter you didn't finish" I insisted.

"I am also the Pharaoh of the House of Life." I looked around again. I was met with even wider eyes and open mouths. I snickered then stepped forward.

"I am Sadie Kane. I am the former host of Isis, goddess of magic. I am also the daughter of Julius Kane, host of Osiris, the King of the Underworld. I'm the leader of the 21st Nome." I said then stepped back. I looked around to see how big their eyes are now. Their mouths were open wider and their eyed were bigger. I snickered. Zia stepped forward and took my spot.

"I am Zia Rashid. I am the Eye of Ra, King of the gods." Zia stepped back. The mouths opened wider still. Walt stepped up and took her place.

"I am Walt Stone. I am the host of Anubis, the god of funerals and death." Walt stepped back. I looked around one last time. Everyone's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and their mouths were open so wide it was unhealthy. Their faces were PRICELESS! I wish I had a camera there to show them later! All the campers looked like this except for Chiron. He looked like this wasn't new to him. I don't think it is.

"Carter, Walt, Sadie, and Zia you may take a seat. Now that we know who you are let us introduce ourselves. I am Chiron. I am the activities director." The campers went around the room and told us their names and who their godly parent is. This took a while since there were about 25 of them. I only remember a few of them like Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Piper McClain, daughter of Aphrodite. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Anna Beth Chase, daughter of Athena. Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades. The last one I remember is the guy who looks like a Latino elf. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Unfortunately I don't remember the rest. But I have an excuse! There are about 25 of them!

"Alright, now that that is settled we need to discuss why these four are here. They are here to form an alliance. They will be staying with us for a week. We need to decide where they are going to stay. Zia and Walt you two will stay in the Hades cabin while Carter and Sadie will stay in the Poseidon cabin. Zia starts whispering in my ear right after Chiron announced sleeping arrangements.

"Sadie, please switch with me!" Zia pleaded with me.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because, you like the dead, you go to the graveyard all the time! You like the god of death!"

"Okay. But you owe me!" I walked owe to Chiron and told him our new arrangement. He just nodded his head.

"Nico will you please show Sadie and Walt around camp? Jason, will you show Carter and Zia around? Yes. Piper may come too."

"Chiron, can I show Sadie around instead?" Leo asked.

"Sadie is that alright with you?"

"Yes." I replied.

"You are all free to go now." Chiron informed us. Leo got up from his chair and walked up to me.

"Hi. I'm Leo Valdez." He said.

"Hi. I'm Sadie Kane."

**There's the second chapter! PLEASE review! I'm VERY new to this whole writing on fan fiction thing. I want to know if I'm any good and if I should continue this story or if I should leave it. PLEASE review! *puppy dog eyes* NO flames! CC is VERY welcome! **

**Oh and i don't own TKC or PJO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! KaneGrl13 here! I forgot to tell you this in the first chapter. I don't know the actual ages of the HoO characters. Well, I know them but I don't know how long their quest took. So in my story they are the ages I say they are. Sorry if Percy and Annabeth are older than the rest in the real books! With that said…disclaimer time!**

**Me: *groans again* hmm. Who should I drag, I mean ask, today? Oh I know! Octavian!**

**Octavian: What do you want mortal?**

**Me: Mortal? MORTAL?! I am not a mortal! I am the host of Sequet AND a daughter of Neptune! Yes, I am Percy Jackson's half-sister from Camp Half-Blood. I am less mortal than you!**

**Octavian: Whatever. Why did you tell me to come?**

**Me: So you can do the disclaimer.**

**Octavian: No. I won't do the disclaimer. Give me 1 good reason.**

**Me: I was hoping you would say that. *pops and evil smile* If you don't do it, I'll give Reyna this video of you talking in your sleep. When I give it to her I'll tell her to play it for the ENTIRE Roman camp. Then I'll give another copy to Chiron at the Greek camp and tell him to show it to the five from the last Great Prophecy. **

**Octavian: *Gulps***

**Me: Is that enough of a reason for you?**

**Octavian: Fine. Lilly does not own PJO or TKC.**

**Me: OCTAVIAN! This is FANFICTION! You DON'T say the author's REAL name! You were supposed to say my pen name! Not my real one!**

**Octavian: I don't care. I said your disclaimer. *leans in and whispers in my ear***

**Me: WHAT! *leans in and answers him***

**Octavian: *face becomes very sad* Okay. But my offer is still open.**

**Me: Sorry about that. I will take care of Octavian later. Now on with the story! This disclaimer took WAY too long. Remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I woke up to my cabin mates running around and cleaning up for morning inspection. We know we aren't the tidiest but we can still try.

'Crap.' I thought 'How could you let yourself sleep in, especially this morning of all mornings!' I got up and started cleaning up my bunk. When I got done, the others were waiting for me to announce breakfast.

"Cabin 9, line up for breakfast!" I shouted. Once we were lined up, I lead them to the dining pavilion. Most of the other cabins were there already, except for a few, like Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hypnos and Poseidon. The Hypnos is always late. That is if they don't skip breakfast entirely. It makes sense why the Aphrodite is late. Almost every single inspection day they are. After a few minutes all the cabins were there, even the Hypnos cabin. Stomp. Stomp. Chiron stomped his hoof on the cement floor of the dining pavilion.

"Attention campers. We are going to have visitors. I am not sure how many exactly. They will stay with us for a week. They are not mortals. They are called Magicians."

"When will they get here?" Someone in the pavilion asked.

"They will arrive around 12:15." Chiron answered. "Counselors bring your cabin to the top of Thalia's hill by 12:10. You may all eat now." After we did our offerings to the gods, I filled up on bacon, pancakes, and waffles. I held my cup up and said coke. Yup, that's right; we can halve soda for breakfast.

After breakfast we headed to the forges. We stayed there until Percy ran up to me and told us to head to Thalia's tree. We got there about 12:10. Everyone was there. We waited for about ten minutes, just waiting for something to happen. After about ten minutes of waiting four teens popped out of a swirling vortex that had appeared a second before they arrived. Two girls and two boys. Both of the boys looked about 19. They both have black hair. One of the boys had golden skin; the other had chocolate colored skin. One of the girls looked around 19 as well. The other one looked 17. The older girl had jet black hair that came down a little past her shoulders. The younger girl had caramel colored hair with black lowlights that came down to her waist. They both looked gorgeous. I wonder if those guys are the girls' boyfriends. I hope not. Chiron stepped forward and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron. Follow me." He said to the four visitors. "Counselors, meet in the Big House. The rest of you may continue with your daily activities." I ran over to Nyssa.

"Hey. Can you lead the cabin the rest of the day?" she said "yes". "Great. Thanks Nyssa." I said then made my way to the Big House. When I got there most of the counselors were already there. I looked around for the four visitors and found them standing on both sides of Chiron at the head of the table. The girls were on the right and the boys on the left. I found a seat and sat down. I started tinkering. After tinkering for about 8 minutes Chiron said

"Alright let's get started. You all know that these 4 are here…" Chiron gestured to the four standing next to him. "You are probably wondering who they are and why they are here. I will let them explain who they are themselves. Then we will discuss why they are here." I saw the caramel colored hair girl push one of the boys forward and pull everyone else back a little. As she pushed the boy forward, I saw her whisper something in his ear then smirk.

"I-I" The boy that got pushed forward said then cleared his throat and begin to speak again. This time he spoke louder and with more confidence. "I am Carter Kane. Former host of Horus, god of war, and I am the son of Julius Kane, Host of Osiris, the King of the Underworld." Wow! I saw the girl with caramel colored hair lean in and whisper something in his ear again. Is she his girlfriend? I hope not! Then Carter started again. "I am also the Pharaoh of the House of Life."

Isn't "pharaoh" the Egyptian word for "king"? Cool! I looked around the room to see if anyone else thought it was cool like me. When I looked around I couldn't tell. Everyone's mouths were open and eyes wide. Even Clarisse looked like that, and she is barely ever surprised. I was tempted to take a photo but then I remembered mine was probably just as bad. As soon as Carter stepped back the girl with the caramel colored hair snickered then stepped forward. 'Man, am I sick of calling her "the girl with caramel colored hair even! Even though her hair is GORGEOUS, it gets annoying thinking about her but not knowing her name." I thought.

"I am Sadie Kane. I am the former host of Isis, goddess of magic. I am also the daughter of Julius Kane, host of Osiris, the King of the Underworld. I'm the leader of the 21st Nome." She said. 'Sadie, I like that name. It suits her.' I thought as Sadie stepped back. I thought about what she just said for a while and realized her connection with Carter. She isn't his girlfriend! She is his sister! 'Yes! Now you have a chance with her! But what about the other guy she came with? Are they dating?' I asked myself. After Sadie stepped back the jet black haired girl stepped up and took Sadie's place.

"I am Zia Rashid. I am the Eye of Ra, King of the gods." Zia stepped back. And the other teenage boy took her place.

"I am Walt Stone. I am the host of Anubis, the god of funerals and death." Walt stepped back. I looked around the room again to see everyone's faces. They were HILARIOUS! Their mouths were open so wide they could've touched the floor! And their eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. I grabbed a camera from my magic tool belt and took a picture. I don't think anyone noticed. Good. Now I've got something I can use for blackmail! I looked and saw that Sadie must have been thinking the same thing as me. Her face had a smirk on it. But I could tell she was trying her best not to burst out laughing, and in her eyes I could tell she wanted a camera. Maybe I'll show her my pic later. Maybe. I wonder if she is a prankster, and if I can plan some pranks with her and the Stoll brothers. I hope so. I looked at Zia and saw that her fingers were intertwined with Carter's. Is Zia Carter's girlfriend? 'Well if she is, you still have Sadie!' Part of me said. Just then Chiron interrupted my thoughts.

"Carter, Walt, Sadie, and Zia you may take a seat. Now that we know who you are let us introduce ourselves. I am Chiron. I am the activities director." We went around the room telling them our 1st and last names and who our godly parent is. This took a while since there are about 25 of us. I was the last one. I said. "I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Alright, now that that is settled, we need to discuss why these four are here. They are here to form an alliance. They will be staying with us for a week. We need to decide where they are going to stay. Zia and Walt you two will stay in the Hades cabin while Carter and Sadie will stay in the Poseidon cabin." Zia leans over to Sadie and whispers in her ear. Sadie whispers back. This repeats again then Sadie walks over and tells Chiron something. He just nodded his head.

"Nico will you please show Sadie and Walt around camp? Jason, will you show Carter and Zia around? Yes. Piper may come too." 'Dude, do something! You can't let Nico steal your girl! Think!'

"Chiron, can I show Sadie around instead?" I asked.

"Sadie is that alright with you?"

"Yes." Sadie replied.

"You are all free to go now." Chiron informed us. Leo got up from his chair and walked up to me.

"Hi. I'm Leo Valdez." I said. What? She might've forgotten. There are around 25 of us campers she just learned the names of!

"Hi. I'm Sadie Kane." She said.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! Sorry if these first few chapters are boring. It is completely okay if you guys think so. I mean, I even think so. They are boring but VERY important. I just remembered that in this story Walt is cured from his curse somehow, and Anubis is no longer hosting Walt. Sorry I forgot to say this before!**

**Now for a few shout outs!**

**CatLoveBooks- Thank you SOOOO much for being the first to review! I really appreciate it!**

**Guest – I am probably not going to do a Sanubis fanfic this time. Unless you guys really want me to. When I was thinking about starting this story, it was originally going to be a Sadie/Leo fanfic, because there are so few. But I have decided I will have a poll and let you guys decide who Sadie is meant to be with. Please visit my profile and vote!**

**Obsessedwithread – thank you.**

**Jazzy – I am sorry if this chapter was boring. I will try to add something unexpected in later chapters. But I thought I should do Leo's POV of the meeting.**

**Here are the couples:**

**LeoxSadie**

**NicoxSadie**

**AnubisxSadie**

**PercyxSadie**

**I know Percy is dating Annabeth but I can make Sadie fall in love with Percy anyways. They may not become a couple. But I can still have Sadie fall for Perce, and have him fall for her, even if he is dating Annabeth. I know that is mean to Annabeth but if you guys really want me to I can make it happen. I really want to try and do that…but it is your decision. PLEASE vote! **

**Now for questions:**

**1. Should I put Grover, Hazel and Frank in this? - I can make them appear for only a short time if you want. They don't have to have a big part of the story. **

**2. Should I give Piper a big role in the story? – I'm thinking yes. I was originally thinking she can be the one to help Sadie in the middle of her problems with boys. You know, like give Sadie advice about boys. **

**3. Should Anubis appear a lot, and have a big part? – I was thinking he could have a medium role. He can make all the other boys jealous that he has a chance with Sadie because of their history together.**

**That's it for now!**

**~KaneGrl13**


	4. Cht 4

Author's Note:

Hi. Sorry but this isn't a chapter. It is just a boring author's note. But next time I update I plan on making it a real chapter. Anyhow, on to what I was going to say. I don't have Wi-Fi or internet as some of you call it at my house. I have to go all the way to the library to use their internet if I want to update. And since I'm not old enough to drive, I have to get one of my parents to take me. I only get to the library only about 2 times a week. Sometimes only1 time if I'm not lucky. So I will not be able to update more than twice a week. Sorry if you don't like that. But that's how it is. I will try to update as soon as possible!

~KaneGrl13


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hi guys! i'm SOOOOOO SOOOO sorry! But I have to abandon this story. Some people are saying they don't like my romance and that I shouldn't write a story from the POV of character's that are older than I am. I LOVE all you reviewers! thank you for reading my story! I probably won't finish this story. For the time being this story is discontinued. I am SOOOO SORRY! I might pck this story up later. But not for a while. Thank you for all your kind reviews! I would like it if you guys would still review my stoy. NO FLAMES!

~KaneGrl13


	6. Another Stupid Authors Note

Hi. No, this isn't a chapter. Like I said before…I am banned from continuing this story. Because of the romance and the characters are way older than me. Anyways…the reason I am saying this is because I wanted to let you all know, the reason for all my grammar and spelling mistakes are that I don't have a beta. SORRY for the disappointment!

I think I might write a new story. But I don't know what to write about. I might become banned from writing on fanfiction altogether. If that's true, I'm SOO sorry!

~KaneGrl13~


End file.
